End of the War & Aftermath
by LouAronShinobi
Summary: The war is over however the battle to live isn't over for some of our close characters such as Kakashi, Naruto and Yamato. However, what happens when Naruto is given a gift and something extraordinary happens?
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy my first fan fiction! ^^! This a long one and I am enjoying it and I hope you do too!**

***ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARATCERS BELONG TO KISHIMOTO***

The battlefield was now an eerie place. Many ninja had been taken away injured or had died. All that was left was a few who could fight. Madara was gone and so where the other reanimations as Kabuto had released them and died in the process.

All that was left was Kakashi and Naruto along with a few other shinobi. Sasuke and Sakura had taken a lot of damaged during the battle with the tailed beasts as they were not jinchuriki like Naruto so they were taken away for treatment. Naruto was in a very bad state, Obito and Madara had injured him to the extent that Kurama could not heal him as his chakra was almost gone and Naruto was truly on he brink of death but still stood tall.

Obito was exhausted but still had some fight left in him. Kakashi turned to see Naruto, he was in a very dire state and needed serious medical help.

"Ka-kakashi sensei, let's do this" Naruto coughed weakly and swayed sightly.

Kakashi, who was pretty beaten up himself, faced his old friend. They face each other and stared.

"I congratulate you Naruto, it would appear you were stronger than you looked. However I am still standing and you look like your knocking on deaths doorstep" laughed Obito.

He went to attack Naruto but Kakashi blocked it and push him away.

"Obito stop this you are my friend. Just please stop now" cried Kakashi.

"The one thing I told you to do Kakashi, the one thing I told you and you broke that. You spend hours standing at that fucking grave mourning because of your mistakes. How can I expect to even consider you a friend when you are scum." snarled Obito.

"Obito...I...I...Why didn't you just come back to me? Madara has changed you. This isn't you Obito." stammered Kakashi.

"How many times do I have to say it. Stop calling me Obito, I am a no one. A mere slave to this place you call home. I want to make a world were hatred does not exist. I will make a perfect world" shouted Obito.

"Obito...You are a someone, you are my friend and you taught me so many things and I pass them down t the next generation. You are not acting yourself come back to Konoha Obito, the real Obito I used to know" cried Kakashi.

"You can say all you want but you never learned the most important thing as a shinobi, teamwork. If you hadn't tried to go off by yourself in the first place, I might not have nearly died. You made that mistake Kakashi and now look at you. Staring at your friend who you couldn't keep safe or keep a promise to." shouted Obito

"Obito...Y-you don't understand. You see Rin wanted to die. Please try to understand." spoke Kakashi.

"I told you Kakashi, I am not Obito. I will change this world even if you have to die along with it. This world of shinobi is nothing but a burden. Shinobi fight and kill in order to protect but with that comes hatred and so this process only continues. I will provide a world with no hatred and no war, it will be perfect. I don't want people to suffer like I did. You should understand, just look at yourself. Trying to fix what you did. If you hadn't of killed Rin then I might of not turned out this way. I am doing this world a favour and if you want to stop me then I must kill you."

"You don't understand. Rin would of not wanted this. Every time we trained together, she was here to care to our wounds and tell us not to be so violent and be more like comrades. Don't you remember all that time we spent together as comrades?" cried Kakashi as a tear fell from his eye.

"How can I call you a comrade after you killed her. I loved her. I loved her very much but I could never tell her and I will never be able to. I cannot have you around any more. I saved this jutsu just for you." screamed Obito.

Obito lit up his lightening blade.

"I'm going to show all the shinobi in this war what hatred causes" he said and turned to speak to the remaining fighters. "You see you so called shinobi? This is what happens because of this damned world. He messed up and now he is suffering and now I shall show you all."

He ran with his lightening blade towards Kakashi's heart. But all of a sudden a green flash came into his view.

"GAI, Wh-what are you doing?!" cried Kakashi.

Kakashi looked in shock as the man smiled with a pierced chest. "Well Kakashi this is the final competition, to see who will die first in battle and it looks like I have won, the score is even" Gai coughed and blood spluttered all down his front as he fell back into Kakashi's arms. Kakashi held him tight as he stared at the deep hole where Gai's heart was. "It's been fun Kakashi but it looks like this is my time. Goodbye my eternal rival" whispered Gai. Kakashi was in a trance, all he could hear was the heart beat and breath of Gai. They both began to slow down until his body went limp.

Obito stood and looked at him disappointed.

"So I see you did make other friends such as Gai. What a waste. You will take the next one as punishment for all you have done." He lit up his lightening blade and ran back towards Kakashi.

"I know Obito. I messed up so many times but Rin told me she loved you and went to your grave often to cry her tears of love for you. I hope you remember that Obito." said Kakashi softly. Obito's eyes opened wide and he couldn't stop himself running. Kakashi stood there with his arms opened. The lightening blade struck the body of the copy ninja who hugged Obito and sobbed for his friend, his best friend and fell to the ground. Obito stared at the limp body on the floor. As if time stood still, the memories of his past came flooding back and he fell to his knees while sobbing through his mask. "What have I done? Rin, the one I loved. She wouldn't of wanted me to do this. I'm so sorry for you both, this is the only way I can repay what I have done." He took the lightening blade and pierced his own heart and fell next to his comrade. "I wish I could go to the same place as you two but for me it will be down with hell".

Naruto watched in horror as is sensei fell before his eyes and saw how Kakashi had struggled just like himsself and Sasuke and used the last of the nine tails chakra and his chakra combined to give some sort of healing to the two men as the medics ran over.

Naruto breathed heavily as he spoke "This war is over. Please take these two first."

One medic stirred down at Naruto and the sight shocked them as they rolled him over. He had a clean pierce where the seal used to be and the left side of his face was covered in blood.

"It's okay Naruto we can manage everyone, please don't move" and with in seconds Naruto was out cold and the last thing he saw was his sensei, a fallen shinobi.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, Naruto awoke and it took a while to adjust before he notice he was looking at a white ceiling. He heard a few muffled voices and tried to move. The pain that shot through him was unbearable. He notice he couldn't open his other eye, it was just his right one he could see out of.

"NARUTO!" a girl screamed as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank god you are awake, we thought we were going to lose you!" Naruto focused to see a girl with pink hair who smiled to him.

He moved slowly even though it hurt so bad. "ARGHHHH!" Naruto groaned through gritted teeth.

"Same as usually aren't we Naruto ?" giggled Sakura before her face dropped "and for heavens sake do not move, you really shouldn't be awake! Your still in a bad state!" said an angry Sakura.

Naruto laughed and then remembered that someone was hugging him. It was Hinata.

"I'm so glad your awake Naruto, I thought I was going to lose you!" she cried.

"Hinata? You have been here all this time?" smiled Naruto.

To which she nodded with her tear stained face.

Although he was crippled, he groaned as he moved his arms and placed them around the shy girls back.

"Thank you. On the battle field I never go to answer to you. I love you too Hinata"

Which made her blush immensely.

He couldn't sit up any longer, he fell back into the bed moaning in agony. But still he smiled and a sudden memory came to his mind. He saw Kakashi being struck with the lightening blade and dropping on the floor.

"Wait. Sakura where is Kakashi-sensei?" he said with a wide eye.

"He's in another room, you can't see him yet as he is in a bad state and still needs treatment. You should be resting to with those injuries of yours!" said Sakura with her hands on her hips and a stern look on her face.

"That reminds me, why can I only see out of one eye?"

Sakura bowed her head and said solemnly "I'm so sorry Naruto, the blow you took from Madara. It destroyed your left eye and we couldn't save it. It will scar too."

"No need to be that sad Sakura! I still have my right eye and now I have a battle scar!" he grinned.

With him slowly waking up the next thought came to his mind.

"SASUKE. WHERE IS SASUKE?!" shouted Naruto as he grabbed Sakura's arm.

"I hate to tell you this but he's gone. His friends took him away from the hospital and we had no time or any shinobi to get him."

Naruto looked down in despair. Why Sasuke? You came to help in the war and now you are gone again? I just want you to come home he thought.

Suddenly the door burst open as a medical ninja ran in "Kakashi Hatake is now in a stable condition but he is still sleeping. Please go and see him, you may be able to wake him up".

All three looked at the nurse with a few small grins.

Naruto went to get up but fell back in pain.

"Naruto please don't get up!"

"I have to, I have to see Kakashi-sensei. He saved my life" he groaned.

"Hinata, grab that wheelchair and give me a hand" snapped Sakura.

Naruto looked up at Sakura in surprise "wait Sakura, your not trying to stop me?"

"Knowing you, you wouldn't listen to me anyway and you've had enough bad news already." she smiled.

The two girls worked together as they gently hoisted up Naruto and placed him in the wheelchair along with a blanket and all the drips he needed. They went down to Kakashi's hospital room.

**Sorry it's quite short, I thought I would give a bit of spot light to the NaruHina moment! Don't worry the next chapter is a little more interesting!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Wh-where am I?" said Kakashi who was stood and blinded by the bright light. He looked around and all he could see was what looked like clouds.

"I guess I really did die this time"

"No, you aren't dead Kakashi" said a voice.

He turned round to see a girl with short brown hair, two purple streaks on her face and a smile. It was her, it had been so long that he began to cry.

"It's very rare to see you cry isn't it Kakashi?" chuckled the girl.

"B-but Rin, what is this place and how are you here?" stammered Kakashi who was stunned to see his deceased friend.

"Kakashi, when you struck me, I placed the remaining chakra I had in you so when the time came for me to help you, I would be here. I am here to talk to you" smiled Rin.

"R-rin, I'm so sorry. I made so many mistakes and Obito was alive and everything I have done is wrong. I spent hours by the grave just to feel a little comforted, just to remember our memories with Minato-sensei" cried Kakashi as tears rolled down his mask.

"Kakashi, I have been watching you through all of you life. You became a great ninja just like I hoped. You didn't do everything wrong, just look at what you have done. You taught Naruto and now look at him, he is the leafs best ninja and it was you who trained and looked after him, Minato would have been proud." she said gently.

"But I couldn't save you or Obito. I don't know what to do, I just want to come back to you" cried Kakashi.

"Kakashi, you did a noble thing, you did what many shinobi would never have been able to do. I was meant to die in that battle, I couldn't of been saved. Thank you for doing that for me Kakashi. I loved you as well as Obito, thank you for being in my life and thank you for taking care of me. We had many great memories and I shall be watching you from above."

"Oh Rin, you never change, I miss you. I miss you so much" he fell to his knees and sobbed even more.

"Kakashi, there is one thing I want you to do. Obito pierce his own heart with his own lightening blade because he realised his mistakes. Just like you. You have both made bad mistakes but look. You are both alive!" Rin said sweetly.

"Obito is alive?!" said Kakashi with wide eyes.

"Yes" she stared to fade away. "There is one last thing I want to say to you, please take care of Obito. Only you can take care of him now. Be his friend and comrade again. Please enjoy the rest of your lives and never forget our memories!"

She bent down and gave Kakashi a hug and a kiss as she pushed him forward to release him from his deep sleep.

"beep, beep, beep" went the heart monitor.

"R-r-rin..." Kakashi croaked.

"KAKASHI SENSEI" shouted two familiar voices.

He rolled his head over to see his two students, Naruto and Sakura. He let his eye sight focus before he said anything else.

He was in a hospital bed. He several wires coming from his heart leading to various drips and machinery.

"So I'm back here am I?" whispered Kakashi.

Naruto giggled as he held Hinata's hand and Sakura smiled at Kakashi.

"Oh, so I see romance blossomed on the battle field and look at you Naruto, you look a mess" chuckled Kakashi.

"I guess you could say that" Naruto said as he blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, you aren't the only one with a scar on their eye now" said Naruto as he grinned and pointed to the left side of his head.

Sakura looked at them both with a serious face "now don't you be doing anything any time soon! Naruto shouldn't even be out of bed but he wanted to see you"

Kakashi tried to move but couldn't. He lay there groaning in pain.

"Hey, what did I just say? Your lucky to be alive, if Naruto hadn't of given the last of his chakra to you and Obito, you would both be gonners!" said Sakura in a stern tone.

With the familiar name said, his eyes widened as he said to Sakura in a panic "where is he. Where is Obito?!"

"He's in the same condition as you but he is being contained in another room for security reasons and so no one but the medical team can enter for now. Relax Kakashi, he is fine" smiled Sakura.

He relaxed a bit until he remembered his other friend, Tenzou.

"Where is Yamato?!"

"Yeah Sakura, what happened the captain Yamato, I never saw him during the war!" asked Naruto.

Sakura to a deep breath before she spoke. "Yamato was kidnapped by Kabuto while you were training with Bee. He was used for the cells of the first Hokage in that beast they where controlling. After the war we searched for him and we found him."

Sakura began to cry "but he isn't doing well, what pain he must have felt I will never know. All of his chakra was almost gone and his entire body from the shoulders down were crushed in that beast. We managed to get him out of there but we don't know if he will ever wake up. He went through hours and hours of surgery and if he does come round" she sniffed and wiped her eyes before continuing "it will take months of rehabilitation to get him back just to walking and the mental side of things, I don't know".

"Sakura, please can we see him." said Naruto who had tears in his eyes that made his blue eyes flash.

"I-I don't know if it is right to take you to see him. I don't want to traumatise you." she said.

"Please Sakura, I can't rest easy unless I know how he is and I'm sure it is the same for Kakashi" said Naruto as he held Sakura's arm.

"B-b-but. You won't listen to me any way. But we can't remove Kakashi from his bed. It is much too early yet"

Kakashi looked up to Sakura and moved his hand with the strength he had and grabbed her arm as he spoke "please move me next to Yamatos side."

Sakura looked down at the mans desperate face. "okay".

After just over an hour they had Kakashi moved to Yamato's side.

They all looked shocked except Sakura for the state Yamato was in. Wires where everywhere on his body, several drips and a few machines made noises. He lay there with the majority of his body covered in bandages. His face looked peaceful, as those he was just merely sleeping.

"He is touch and go but currently he is doing okay." said Sakura quietly.

* * *

Yamato was sat in a corner hugging his knees as the memories of Orochimaru and Kabuto came flooding back. Corpses of children, the screams of children and the smell of blood over powered his mind. He remembered the tools that lay by his side, covered in blood. He could see the laughing Orochimaru and the smiling Kabuto, two evil souls that made his life a living hell. He heard the laugh which scared him and upset him even more.

Suddenly the heart rate monitor began to beep incredibly fast as Yamato began to moan and try to move his body. Panic had set into his body.

"He's having a panic attack, get me a sedative quick" snapped Sakura to Hinata, whom obeyed and got one.

She quickly injected the sedative as Kakashi grabbed Yamatos wrist and shouted his name.

"What? What was that? Yamato could hear a familiar voice. I know that voice. It's Kakashi's voice. My senpai's voice. He began to stop shaking as the memories of Orochimaru began to fade away and he laugh disappeared. I know who that is. I can hear Naruto as well. That means they are alive, the war is over and they are alive. I have to wake up" He thought to himself.

"He is calming down, he must have heard your voices." said Sakura smiling as the heart rate monitor showed the evidence.

He managed to open his eyes briefly and croaked "Ka...Ka..shi.. ..to...Th..thank...goodness" before he fell back to sleep.

Sakura smiled "it looks like he is responding to the treatment and familiar voices are assisting the coma."

Kakashi and Naruto breathed easy.

"Well we better get you back to your room Naruto, you need to rest" said Sakura.

"But Sakura, I just got to see my friends. Can't I just-" he was cut off by two jade, angry eyes that stared at Naruto "Oh, o-okay Sakuran-chan" said Naruto quietly. Kakashi and Hinata chuckled at the rather frightened Naruto.

"I'll see you later Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto as he waved while leaving the room.

"I'll be back later on to give you more painkillers and run some tests." said Sakura with a smile to her beloved sensei.

"See you guys later" said Kakashi as he watched them go. He turned to look at Yamato who was breathing easier as his chest moved up and down rhythmically as the breathing aid fogged up.

Kakashi stared at the man "you did well Tenzou" he thought to himself. He started to feel drowsy again and drifted off into a slumber.

**Here you go guys, Kakashi is fine and so is Yamato ;D I had to let them live because I love them too much to kill them off ^^!**

**Little less drama and more of a comforting side of the story. However things shall change, I'm not the one to keep it all mushy forever so watch out for the next chapter!**

**Reviews are always nice to hear and are the only reason I keep on writing new chapters so please review. Nicely or if you must then be critical but don't worry I won't hate you unless you write it like a hate post. THEN I SHALL END YOU. JKS.**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWS SO FAR :D IT'S NICE TO SEE SOMEONE IN THE WORLD ACTUALLY LIKES AND WANTS ME TO CONTINUE WRITING XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto returned to his room and was put back into bed. Sakura ordered Hinata to go home and rest as she had not been home for a week and hadn't slept properly in a week. Naruto gave her a hug as she left.

Sakura gave Naruto his next set of painkillers and didn't speak.

"Sakura are you okay? I know this must be hard for you being a medical ninja and having to look after us, I'm sorry to have brought Sasuke up" said Naruto with a gulty tone and bowed head.

"Naruto it's fine, besides you are all doing well and that is all I could ask for. At least I know Sasuke is okay too" smiled Sakura.

Naruto held her hand as he spoke "I will bring Sasuke back, he has to come home now because it has been so long and you deserve to have him Sakura"

She turn around with tears in her eyes as she hugged her blonde haired, kunckle head of a friend "thank you Naruto, thank you for always cheering me up. You don't have to go after Sasuke for my sake. Please just rest for now".

She left the room to go and sort out Kakashi and Yamato while he turned to look at the night sky. The moon was full and all of Konoha was peaceful. He drifted off into a sleep but awoke with in a few hours in a cold sweat. He had had a major nightmare, he saw Sasuke move further and further away from him and saw his fallen friends on the battle field. It made his skin crawl.

He sat up, gripping his bandaged stomach remembering how Obito injured him trying to remove the nine tails. He felt sick just thinking about it.

"I can't just sit here an ymore, I can't take it. I have to become stronger. I have to bring Sasuke back." He mumbled to himself.

He fought the pain as he moved off the bed. He grabbed onto the bed as he shuffled along . He moved slowly, the agony just got worse. He pulled himself out of the room and looked around the corridor. It was dark and there was no nurse around.

"Good, no one will see me." thought Naruto.

He slide down the corridor, using the wall for support. He winced with every step but the thought of saving Sasuke drove him on. He found a set of crutches in the reception and thought it would make the trip easier.

He left the hospital and headed out into the night. It took a while but he got there. Three thick, wooden posts stood in front of him. The memories of Team 7's first challenge came flooding back to Naruto. He remembered how Sasuke gave him his lunch and Sakura offered hers and laughed at the memory of Kakashi-sensei telling them they had passed.

"That's what we were Sasuke and always will be Team 7" he placed his hand on the middle post "don't you remember? We were a good team. We fought side by side, ate together, laughed together and enjoyed each others company."

He began to cry as he clenched his fist. "Sasuke I will bring you back, even if it kills me." He chucked the crutches on the floor as he stabled himself. He began to throw punches at the wooden post "I'm not strong enough but I will get stronger Sasuke. I won't let you disappear from my life any longer." He continued to throw punches and his knuckles began to bleed, he was panted hard as he was in agony. He fell to the ground with a thud because of the pain. The wound was beginning to re-open as blood began to appear on his black and orange jacket. He gripped the floor as he pushed himself up onto all fours. He stared at the poll with his tear stained face, his one blue eye left twitched with grief. He pushed himself up until he stood, slightly arched, and made a clone. He remembered all of the people who had died in the war, he saw his injured friends in the battle field and Madara's face. He saw Sasuke turn his back on him and remembered all of the faces of fright and hatred that used to look at him. He remembered the comments "stay away from that child", "the nine tails brat", "why did they let HIM into the academy?". Then Sasuke appeared in his mind "I will severe our bond" and he saw him turn away. Naruto scream "I WILL BECOME STRONGER SASUKE!" as he made his Rasengan and fire it at the post.

He fell to the ground in a pool of blood. The wound had re-opened. His breath was slowing down. His eyes began to close. "Sa...Sasuke..." he mumbled before he was out cold.

* * *

A boy with a bowl cut haircut, abnormal sized eyebrows and large, black eyes heard a loud noise. "I wonder what that was?" he thought to himself. He was dripping with sweat and surrounded by wooden practise dummies, he had been training for hours. The boys thought it would be good to go and see what the noise was in case it was an enemy attack. He was there in seconds. He saw a boy with blond hair, half soaked in blood, laying on the ground not moving. "Is that Naruto?" he though to himself. He came down to his side and he knew it was him, he looked down and saw the damaged hands and blood stained body. "Looks like I wasn't the only one out training" he said to himself, he suddenly noticed that Naruto wasn't breathing. "Naruto?" he nudged the boy "Naruto are you okay?" there was no response , the body of his friend was limp and lifeless.

He panicked "shit, he is not in any state to be out here" he thought to himself. There was no time to run for medical help, he had to get him to the hospital fast. But that was no problem for the Taijutsu user. He was the fastest shinobi in all of Konoha. He placed Naruto carefully on his back and ran to the hospital.

Tears rolled down his face as he felt the heart beat on his back become fainter by the minute. Only one name came to his head. "SAKURA!" he screamed with all his might. A girl with pink hair appeared out of a patients room. "Lee?" she thought. She looked out the door as she saw the big browed ninja run up to her "it-it's Naruto". She covered her mouth in shock at the sight she saw, he friend was out cold in a coat of blood.

"Wh-what happened Lee?" she cried as she spoke.

"I-I don't know, I was out training and I heard a noise and I found Naruto like this" stammered Lee.

Sakura felt for a pulse on Naruto, it was very faint and slow. She knew she had to act quick. "Lee take him to the operating theatre now" commanded Sakura and Lee was gone. Sakura went to get Shizuna but as she ran past one door she heard her name being called "Sakura" came the voice. She stopped dead in her tracks, she knew that voice. It was Kakashi. He had come to his door and leaned on the wall. "Oh Kakashi-sensei, you shouldn't be out of bed" said Sakura as she turned to face him with her tear stained face. He knew exactly the person who was in trouble, Naruto. "It's Naruto isn't it?" Kakashi had enough intellect and knowledge of his students to know what was going on. Sakura nodded as he spoke "he will be alright, you know what he is like". Sakura turned to him "we will see, I've got to run" she left without hearing the comment Kakashi said "I believe in you Sakura".

Sakura and Shizuna worked hard and long through the night operation, doing blood transfusions, stitching and doing all they could just to fix up Naruto. When they were done he was in a critical state, they had done all they could but now it was up to Naruto to see if he would pull through. He was place in his own room with machines surrounding him, drips containing various fluids such as painkillers, IV, blood for transfusions. Several wires where on his body and a breathing mask. His heart beat was slow but continuous and his breath was stable.

Sakura was tired and Shizuna told her to go home rest while she took the night shift to monitor Nauto's condition. Sakura trusted her fellow medical ninja and left Naruto to her. As she left the room Lee was waiting in the corridor with his head in his hands with a few tears visible on the floor. Sakura came to his side and put her arm around him. "Thank you Lee, you got him here in time. I'm about to go home for a few hours sleep. I think you should too". He looked at the kunoichi with his bit black eyes and smiled "yes Sakua. I think you are right. Let me walk you home" she took the offer and both left.

**Yeah I love Rock Lee so I thought I'd give him his own little spot light ;).**

**I know it's quite a dramatic part but things will get more interesting and that is all I will say ;)**

**Reviews are always nice to hear and are the only reason I keep on writing new chapters so please review. Nicely or if you must then be critical but don't worry I won't hate you unless you write it like a hate post. THEN I SHALL END YOU. JKS.**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWS SO FAR :D IT'S NICE TO SEE SOMEONE IN THE WORLD ACTUALLY LIKES AND WANTS ME TO CONTINUE WRITING XD**


End file.
